Chosen
by SixPerfections
Summary: Bella was killed in a robbery. Now she is back in Forks with a mission unknown to her, a mission she will not want to complete. Along with all the drama already in Forks a wandering red eye vamp shows up to make life more interesting. Life is just too exciting when a God takes a personal interest in messing with your life. Bella/Victoria Femslash. Very AU.


_**A/N: I own nothing and make no money out of this. Just spinning a good yarn :). **_

_**Story Notes: This is a very AU story pairing Victoria and Bella. This will be fairly epic with a lot of concepts that are not on/in the series. The story is M for language and violence and sexual situations (I love lemons but haven't had the courage to write one yet.. however I will make it happen this fic). Obviously this story contains Femslash, so if this offends you... **_

_**Summary: Bella was killed in a robbery. Now she is back in Forks with a mission unknown to her, a mission she will not want to complete. Along with all the drama already in Forks a wandering red eye vamp shows up to make life more interesting. Life is just too exciting when a God takes a personal interest in messing with your life. Bella/Victoria Femslash. Very AU. **_

X=X=X=X=X

**_800 years ago... _**

Odin, the All Father sat on his throne in Asgard with his single eye shut. Deep in a trance Odin looked towards the future. Odin thought about the only thing he had thought about for millennia.

He thought of Ragnarok, when the great battle would come and the world would be destroyed.

The ability of the All Father to see the waves and tides of the future was vast, but not limitless. Thus he spent years at a time deep in his meditation sorting through visions to aid in the oncoming struggle.

Today he was receiving many significant visions. Often they told him to change small things that would have a great impact in future times. At the moment one of those visions was playing vividly in his mind.

He saw a Cold Hunter, a drainer of human blood who called himself 'James' catching the scent of another of his kind. The male would hunt the other and eventually find a companion. They would both eventually meet their end at the hands of another Cold Hunter. This would be the end of it if no one intervened.

Then the vision changed, and the All Father saw this 'James' fail to catch the scent of the one who would call herself 'Victoria'. James became inconsequential and the vision of the All Father followed the crimson haired female. The All Father saw what great destiny awaited down this path and it pleased him.

With a thought he dispatched his ravens Huginn and Muninn, a reflection of his very essence, to see that the Cold Hunter never caught the scent of that female when it had originally been destined to happen many hundreds of years from now.

With that he sank back into his visions, to see what else of significance he could learn in affecting the outcome of the Great Battle.

X=X=X=X=X

Bella never thought she had it in her to fight so hard until the day two men broke into her house. She would have called it a life changing revelation, except she ended up dead so she wasn't sure 'life changing' applied to the situation after that.

It started on a schoolnight when she was supposed to be sleeping. Instead Bella was up at one in the morning reading a new book that she had been on a waiting list to check out from the library for weeks. It was then that she heard a crash downstairs and she heard her mom scream.

Bella thought to yell downstairs and ask if she was all right but for some reason she decided to walk downstairs and see what had happened. On her way down the stairs she knew something was very wrong. She could hear her mother whimpering and crying out in time with what sounded like something hard hitting flesh. It sounded like someone was beating up her mom.

Bella and Renee may not always have gotten along but Bella felt a fierce protectiveness swell up inside of her at the thought of someone hurting her mother. Without thinking about what she was doing she rushed the rest of the way downstairs. The sight that greeted her in the living room truly frightened her.

In the living room her mom was laying on the floor with her arms up trying to shield herself while a man dressed in dark clothes stood over her. He was raining down vicious punches on her while her mother cried out terrified as she tried to protect herself. From what Bella could see in the gloom her mother's face was pained, terrified and covered in blood.

At seeing her mother like that Bella didn't think, she just acted. In her desperation to get the man to stop hurting her mom Bella ran right at him and pushed him off her mother as hard as she could. The man, caught by surprise stumbled away from the two women until the wall of the living room stopped him.

"Leave her alone!" Bella yelled at him, feeling almost completely overwhelmed by a flood of fear and righteous anger.

"Bella!" cried out her mother, her voice letting Bella that she was desperately terrified, not for herself but for the sake of her daughter.

The man recovered and turned to Bella with a sneer on his face. He was gaunt and ugly and desperate looking. He also looked angry, so so angry.

The unknown assailant starting stalking towards Bella and she froze, suddenly having no idea what to do next and feeling her fear start to overtake her. He reached Bella and grabbed her roughly by the arms, squeezing hard enough to seriously hurt and shaking her violently.

"I'll show you your place bitch," he snarled at Bella. The man let go of one of her arms and raised his hand way back as if to slap her in the face.

What she did next Bella would never have believed herself possible of. Looking back she had no idea what came over her or how she was able to do it. She watched almost in slow motion as the man pulled his arm back to slap her. Basic logic told her that she could reach his face with her arm a lot faster than her could bring his arm around in a wide swing to slap her. With quickness she didn't know she had she stepped forward and shoved her thumb into his eye.

He cried out in pain, clutching his eye and falling to the floor. Bella looked around the living room desperately for something that she could use to hit the man with when she heard the voice of another unknown man behind her.

"Jesus, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

Bella whirled around and saw another man in dark clothing standing in her living room having come from her mother's bedroom. He took in the scene with a mixture of confusion and anxiety.

"I think the fucking bitch took out my eye!" said the man on the floor.

Bella stared at the new man, once again terrified at having two strangers in her house and having no idea what to do next. The second man eyed her with suspicion before his eyes flickered to where the first man was on the floor. Whatever he saw there made his eyes widen in alarm.

"Jerry, no!" the second man cried out.

Bella whirled in time to see the gun in the first man's hand pointed at her before it went off. The bullet caught Bella on her side and she fell like a puppet with her strings cut, the pain and _violation_ of having something tear through her taking the strength from her legs. She collapsed on the floor with a whimper in front of her mother who Bella distantly noticed was sobbing.

There was a brief scuffle between the two men and a lot of cursing before they ended up standing in front of her with their backs turned. The pain in her side felt like it was going from a burning tearing agony to a less horrible numb agony. Bella wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign.

"Man, what the fuck were you thinking? Shooting some kid? This is going to bring all kinds of heat down on us!"

"Bitch took my eye man. I swear I can't see out of it, she had it coming!"

"You killed her man. And now we have a witness! How did you fuck this up so bad?"

"It wasn't my fault, fucking girl caught me by surprise. Besides don't worry, I mean we can take care of the witness right? That way we make it out clean with no problems."

Bella realized they were talking about killing her mom to keep her quiet. Anger and adrenaline surged through Bella, anger of an intensity she had never felt before. They broke into their house, beat up her mom, and because she tried to defend them now they were going to kill them? There was no way Bella was going to let these two guys hurt her mom anymore, sweet and useless Renee. Not if there was anything she could do about.

Looking up at her assailants she saw the closest one with his back turned had a knife sticking out of his back pocket. With both of them turned away from her and her crying mother, discussing killing the both of them, Bella rose to her feet surprised by how relatively little pain she was feeling in the heat of the moment. She walked up to the man, pulled the knife from his back pocket, and stabbed him in the back as hard as she could.

The result was instantaneous, he fell to his knees with a cry of pain. Bella held on to the knife and stabbed at the other man.

The other man, the one who had shot her, widened his good eye in surprise and blocked her knife with his arm, earning him a deep cut along the length of it.

"Fuck!" he cried out.

Bella tried to stab him again but he moved back out of range. The girl was too weak and slowed down from her wound to chase after him. Bella could only watch in mounting horror as the man raised his gun and shot her a second time.

This time the bullet caught her in the chest. Bella managed to stay on her feet for another long second before her legs gave out and she fell face first on the living room carpet.

"No, Bella!" the girl distantly heard her mom cry out, still paralyzed with fear in the same spot she had been the entire time.

"Dude are you all right?"

"No! That fucking little cunt got me good."

"Shit, that's a lot of blood man."

"We gotta go. Just... pop the other bitch and let's get out of here. Fuck that hurts!"

"Yeah. Yeah, all right."

Black spots were swimming in Bella's vision and she felt like she couldn't take a breath. There was blood in her mouth and Bella wondered how it had gotten there. Bella watched as the man with the gun stepped right next to her and raised his gun at her mother who was frozen and whimpering on the floor.

_Not... gonna happen_ Bella thought even as she felt her body going cold and numb.

Squeezing her hand she realized that somehow she had held on to the knife. With the very last of her strength she forced herself to move, raised it high and brought it down as hard as she could on top of the gunman's foot.

"Fuck!" the man yelled as he hopped on one foot. Bella felt the tiniest bit of amusement before a boot caught her in the back of the head causing her to lose all sense of what was going on around her.

Dimly she thought she heard another two gunshots but she couldn't be sure as she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Using the last of her strength she opened her eyes to see the two men trying to help each other leave the house... along with a glowing woman in ancient looking armor trimmed with gold standing in the corner looking down at her.

Bella had a moment to wonder if she was hallucinating an angel before she lost consciousness. Minutes later the girl known as Bella Swan died from her injuries.

X=X=X=X=X

_**A/N: Ok this was a dark first chapter. Way darker than I thought it would be at first. But never fear! We know Bella is the main protagonist of the story so she can't be completely dead and gone. **_

_**If you know a little bit about mythology you can put two and two together since I had the god Odin of all people in this chapter, you should have some clue as to what comes next. Anyone have a guess as to who or what the woman in armor is? If you have a guess leave it in a review :). **_

_**Leave a note and let me know what you did (or didn't) like about this chapter. Thanks for your support! **_


End file.
